Never Let You Go
by musicgirl1120
Summary: With Kara in another universe helping Berry, Lena is struggling. She ends up having a series of panic attacks that Maggie and Alex have to help her through until Kara gets back. Established SuperCorp


**So I am officially just 11 weeks away from graduation! I'm so excited! I am on break right now, but my parents decided we needed to rip the floors out of out house so I haven't had a lot of time to write. However, I think this week I'll have a little more time. Anyways, this is a prompt from Rainbowcupcakes2018: Lena having a panic attack but maybe Kara isn't there and it's Alex and Maggie helping her.**

* * *

Kara was out of the universe helping Berry with something. It wasn't the most normal week, but not completely abnormal either. When you date a superhero, there's really no "normal" weeks. Lena had learned that early on in their relationship. It didn't make it any easier, however, even a year and a half in. It had not been an easy week at work.

She was trying, and failing, to get a new product out. Also, CatCo was struggling because it was the end of the month and the next issue was due out by the end of the week. Lena was spread thin and to top it all off, her mother decided to drop by just to make Lena feel horrible about herself.

By Friday afternoon, Lena was really struggling. She hadn't been sleeping well all week because of how busy she had been and this lack of sleep lead to racing, panicky thoughts which then lead to less sleep. It was a vicious cycle that Lena struggled with every time she got into it.

This week was particularly rough because Kara wasn't there to force her to sleep and calm her racing thoughts. Lena just kept working, finding that keeping busy quieted her thoughts, at least slightly. However, it made every small mistake seem like it was the absolute end of the world.

Lena had sent Jess home early, not wanting her to have to deal with how cranky and emotional Lena was becoming. Since she was young, Lena had really struggled with anxiety and self-esteem issues. She had gotten a lot better control over it as she got older, learning to stuff her emotions in her "boxes" and never deal with them.

Kara had been helping Lena deal with a lot of her emotional baggage since before they started dating, but Lena still struggled more often than she was willing to admit. Having Kara be gone for most of the week made it all so much worse. She threw up her hands as yet another experiment failed, tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed them away, trying again.

Lena worked late into the evening, having little to no success with anything she was trying. If Kara had been around, she would have dragged Lena home hours ago, forcing her to slow down and breath. However, without her girlfriend around to ground her, Lena could feel herself spiraling. Lena could feel it, but she just couldn't stop.

When she heard a knock on her door around nine, Lena was concerned and slightly frightened. As the door opened, Lena felt panic rising in her body.

However, when she saw Alex and Maggie walk in, Lena relaxed a little.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lena asked rather rudely without even thinking about it, looking at them with confusion.

"Woah," Maggie said, holding up her hands, "Call down Little Luthor. We just came to see if you still wanted to come over for game night even though Kara's gone."

"Sorry," Lena said, rubbing her head a little, realizing how rude she had sounded, "I forgot about game night. Sorry you guys came all this way. I'm too busy for game night. I've just got so much work to do. I've been working on this new product all week, and it's just not working and I just need to get it done so the investors don't get upset and"

"Lena," Alex said cutting her off, "Look at me."

Lena just looked down at her desk, trying to hold it together.

"Lena," Alex said, going over to the younger woman, knowing Lena was not ok, "Hey. Look at me."

Lena looked up at Alex, tears filling her eyes as she did.

"Come here," Alex said, pulling Lena up and walking her over to the couch, feeling the younger woman shaking as she did so.

Maggie followed, realizing what was going on as well. Lena broke down the second the sat down on the couch, feeling all the panicky feelings from the week coming to a head. Alex held Lena as she cried while Maggie the raven-haired CEO's back. After a few minutes, Alex could feel Lena heading into a pretty bad panic attack.

"Hey," Alex said softly, "Hey. Breath with me, ok. Ready. In… Out…"

Alex tried to help Lena calm down, but the poor woman was really struggling to come out of her panic.

"Alex," Maggie said, looking at her wife with a worried look on her face.

"I know," Alex said, reading Maggie's face and knowing she was getting worried, "Can you hug her really tightly from behind? I'm gonna do the same thing from the front. It might help."

Maggie nodded, knowing Alex did this for her when she had panic attacks.

"We're going to hug you," Alex said gently to Lena, knowing that one of the best things to do for a person when they were struggling was to explain what was going on.

Alex and Maggie both hugged Lena, Alex still coaching her to breath. Both of the older women knew that if Lena didn't calm down, they might have to take her to the DEO to get her a sedative.

Luckily, Lena slowly started to calm down. Alex and Maggie both looked at each other, nodding before Maggie let go of Lena, and Alex repositioned her to be laying down on her lap.

Maggie got up, grabbing a bottle of water from Lena's fridge and bringing it to her. Lena took a few sips, tears and shaky breaths still not totally gone. Alex stroked Lena's hair, continuing to whisper to her.

Lena managed to calm down, though still not ready to move from Alex's lap.

"Can I get you anything?" Maggie asked from the place she had taken next to Alex.

Lena shrugged, embarrassed by what just happened.

"Are you feeling better?" Alex asked, still rubbing Lena's back gently.

Again, Lena just shrugged.

"Lena," Alex said, getting the younger woman to sit up a little bit, "You do not need to be embarrassed by any of this. Maggie and I both have panic attacks. And I know you know Kara does too. Who do you think helped her with them before you? We know this is nothing you have control over."

Lena just looked down at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized how much support she truly had from the women who were with her.

Alex pulled Lena into a hug, just rubbing her back again, trying desperately to help her feel better. Maggie sat down beside them again, just putting a hand on Lena's shoulder to steady her.

The three women sat there for a few minutes before Lena pulled away, rubbing her eyes. Maggie got up and grabbed some tissues, bringing them over to the couch.

She handed the box to Lena before going and sitting next to Alex, grabbing her hand. Maggie knew how important it was to be here for Lena, but she also knew how empathetic her wife was and how draining situations were on her. Alex held Maggie's hand tight, smiling to reassure her wife she was alright.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked Lena as she sat back against the couch.

"I don't even know," Lena said, trying not to start crying again, "It's all just so overwhelming."

"I understand," Maggie said, offering a small reassuring smile to Lena, "Sometimes it hard to put it into words. Is there anything we can do for you right now?"

Lena shrugged still feeling pretty overwhelmed.

"Would you like to go home?" Alex asked, "Either to our place or to yours and Kara's place?"

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding, knowing she wasn't going to get anything done tonight.

She was also starting to feel the post-panic attack exhaustion set in and knew that Alex and Maggie wouldn't let her sleep in her office again tonight.

"Where would you like to go?" Maggie asked.

"You can just drop me off at our place," Lena said, "I've taken up enough of your time as it is. I'll probably just crash anyways."

"No way," Maggie said, shaking her head, "We are not leaving you alone tonight. We will happily take you home, but we will not leave you there alone."

"You don't need to stay with me," Lena said, "I'm sure you have much better things to do on a Friday night then hang out with me."

"There is nothing and nowhere we would rather be," Alex said, pulling Lena close to her again, "Now, let's get you home."

Alex and Maggie pulled Lena up off her couch, grabbing her coat and leading her to the door.

"I need to get my stuff," Lena said, trying to go back to her desk.

"How about you leave your stuff here for now?" Alex said, holding Lena back, "You're not going to work tonight, and you could use a day off tomorrow too."

"Can I at least bring my laptop home?" Lena asked, looking at both women.

"I guess," Alex said, going over to the Lena's desk with the younger woman and helping her get her bag and laptop.

The three of them then headed out of Lena's office and down to Alex's car. Lena climbed into the back as the two other woman climbed into the front, heading to the apartment Lena and Kara shared. They arrived, Lena telling the two older women one more time that they did not need to stay with her.

However, they insisted on staying and helped Lena up to her apartment.

"Make yourselves at home," Lena said, heading into her bedroom, "I'm going to shower and put on pajamas."

Alex went into the kitchen, making some hot chocolate while Maggie grabbed a box of pasta out of the cabinet, starting to make some simple spaghetti. Both women knew that Lena was horrible at taking care of herself when she was alone. Just as the pasta finished cooking, Lena emerged from her bedroom.

"We've got dinner," Maggie said, holding up the big bowl of spaghetti.

"And hot chocolate," Alex said, holding up two mugs.

"Thanks guys," Lena said, a small smile crossing her face.

Maggie brought bowls of pasta into the living room while Alex brought the drinks. The two women sat down on one couch, Lena curled up in the loveseat. They ate dinner, Lena just picking at hers, despite the fact that she had barely eaten all week.

"You doing ok, Little Luthor?" Maggie asked, seeing the young CEO pushing her pasta around her bowl.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding, "Just not hungry. I'm really tired."

"Alright," Maggie said, knowing that panic attacks, especially as bad as the one Lena had had could really wear you out, "Do you want us to put on a movie or would you rather just go to bed?"

"I think I'm going to go sleep," Lena said, getting up, "Thanks for dinner. You guys don't have to stay."

"We'll stay for a while," Alex said, getting up and bringing the bowls to the kitchen, "You guys got a place with a guest room for a reason."

Lena nodded, heading into her bedroom.

"When is your sister supposed to be home?" Maggie asked as they cleaned up in the kitchen.

"I'm not actually sure," Alex said as she dried one of the dished Maggie handed her, "I think they were supposed to be done sometime today, but that's assuming everything went according to plan."

Maggie nodded, knowing how unpredictable things were with Kara sometimes. She just wished that tonight, the blonde superhero worked a typical 9-5 so she could give Lena the comfort she truly needed. Alex and Maggie both knew that as much as they tried, they could never replace Kara when it came to helping Lena.

The women cleaned up the kitchen before going back into the living room and turning on a movie.

"How are you doing?" Maggie asked as Alex put her head in her wife's lap.

"I'm alright," Alex said, looking up at Maggie, "I mean, I'm tired, and a little emotionally drained, but I'm alright. I just wish there was more I could do to help her."

"Me too," Maggie said, running her hands through Alex's short hair, "Hopefully Kara will be home soon. That's really what Lena needs right now."

Alex nodded, humming a little as Maggie played with her hair.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked her wife, knowing that while Maggie usually had an easier time with other people's emotions than Alex did, the woman still struggled when she watched those she loved struggling.

"I'm good," Maggie said, offering a soft, reassuring smile.

During the long duration of their relationship, Maggie and Alex had both learned to open up to each other more. They agreed around the time they got married, that they would check in with each other often and be honest about how they were really doing. It was a big step for both women who were used to being strong and ignoring their problems. However, it had been good for both of them.

The two women cuddled on the couch while watching their movie, Alex drifting in and out. She was exhausted because having Kara gone all week meant more missions for her and her team.

However, about forty-five minutes into the movie, Alex and Maggie both jumped up when they heard a cry from the bedroom. They went into the bedroom, finding Lena sitting up in bed in a mess of tears.

"Lena," Alex said softly, going over to the bed gently, "Are you awake?"

Lena nodded, face buried in her hands.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Alex asked, not wanting to startle or upset the younger woman more.

Lena nodded again, moving over slightly to let Alex in. As soon as Alex sat down, she wrapped her arms around Lena. The raven-haired woman just kept crying, letting Alex hold her. Maggie sat down on the other side of Lena, just being there for her.

As Lena's tears tapered off after several minutes, Maggie go up, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Lena as Alex stayed with her.

As Maggie filled the cup, she heard a noise behind her. She looked and saw Kara standing next to the window in her supersuit.

"Maggie?" Kara said, confused by her sister-in-law standing in her kitchen, "What are you doing her? Why is Lena crying?"

"Come here Little Danvers," Maggie said before the blonde ran into the bedroom, "Just for a minute."

Kara listened, knowing from Maggie's tone that she was serious.

Kara came into the kitchen, looking at Maggie with concern, "Is Lena alright?"

"She's not having a great day, or maybe week. I'm not totally sure," Maggie said, "She had a really bad panic attack earlier, and she just woke up from what I'm guessing is either a nightmare or another panic attack or both."

"What happened?" Kara asked, hand on her head as she started pacing.

"I'm not sure," Maggie said, "I'm honestly not sure Lena even knows totally. I'm sure she'll talk about it with you tomorrow. Right now, Alex is in there with her, but I think she really just needs you."

Kara nodded, heading into the bedroom. Lena still had her face buried in her hands. Alex saw who it was, though.

"Change," Alex mouthed, knowing the minute Lena saw Kara, she wasn't going to let her go.

Kara nodded, speeding to change into her pajamas.

"Lena," Kara said gently as she sat down on the bed opposite to her sister.

Lena looked up, seeing Kara and breaking out of Alex's embrace immediately as she moved toward Kara. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, holding her tightly.

"Hey Baby," Kara said softly, "I'm here. I'm right here. I've got you."

Lena just held onto Kara as tears ran down her cheek.

"Shh," Kara said, rubbing Lena's back, "I'm right here. I love you."

Kara just kept whispering into Lena's ear, holding her close and rubbing her back. Soon, Lena started to come out of her panicky, teary state.

"There she is," Kara said as Lena looked at her, "Hey baby."

"I missed you," Lena said, cuddling closer to Kara than she already was.

"I missed you too," Kara said, kissing the top of Lena's head.

Kara just held Lena until she fell asleep. Once she was sure she was out, Kara decided she needed to go talk to Alex and Maggie, who she knew were still there because she could see them through the wall. Kara carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb Lena.

"Hey," Maggie said, seeing Kara come out of the bedroom, "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding, "What happened tonight? She hasn't had a day like this in a long time."

"I'm not sure," Alex said as her sister sat down on the loveseat Lena had occupied earlier, "She was so stressed when we went to see if she wanted to come for game night. I could tell she was spiraling. All I did was have her sit on the couch with me before she went into a full-blown panic attack. We brought her back here and made dinner while she showered, but she really didn't want to eat. All she wanted was to sleep, but then she woke up from what I think was a nightmare. She really didn't want to talk about it."

"It must have been a bad week with work," Kara said, running her hands over her face, "And I wasn't even reachable for most of it."

"Don't beat yourself up," Maggie said, watching Kara's face closely, "You couldn't have known."

"But…" Kara started.

"No," Alex said, "Maggie's right. You did what you had to do this week. Lena wouldn't blame you. Don't blame yourself."

Kara nodded, knowing her sister and sister-in-law were right.

"You guys can go if you want," Kara said, "I'm probably going to go cuddle Lena."

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, knowing her sister was incredibly good at beating herself up for stuff, especially when it came to Lena.

"I will be," Kara said honestly, "I'm glad I'm home. I'll be better once we both get a good night sleep and talk tomorrow."

"Alright," Alex said as all three of them got up, "Call if you need anything."

"I will," Kara said, hugging Maggie first and then Alex.

Alex hugged her sister just a little longer and tighter than normal.

"Now go make sure that girl of yours is alright," Alex said after she let Kara go.

"Thanks guys," Kara said, smiling at them both, "For everything. For being here."

"Of course," Maggie said, smiling at the younger woman, "We would do anything for you two."

Alex nodded in agreement as she took Maggie's hand.

"Love you," Kara said to both of them.

"Love you too," Alex said as they headed out the door.

Kara locked the door behind them, grateful she had stopped to eat before coming home tonight. She went into the bedroom, finding Lena thrashing around in the bed.

"Lee," Kara said, going over to the woman and shaking her awake, "Lee baby, come on. Wake up."

Lena woke up, sitting straight up in bed.

"Come here," Kara said, holding Lena as she cried, breathing erratic.

"Come on sweetheart," Kara said, "Breath with me. Listen to my heartbeat. Calm down. I'm right here."

It took about twenty minutes, but Lena eventually calmed down.

"Lena," Kara said, holding her close, "I know you don't like them, but Lena, I think it might be a good idea to take the sedatives the doctor gave you. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to take them," Lena said, shaking her head.

"I know," Kara said, "But babe, this is your third panic attack tonight. I talked to Alex and Maggie. Please, take one so you can sleep."

"Only if you promise to hold me until I wake up," Lena said as Kara got up to get the mild sedative the doctor had prescribed for Lena when she was really struggling with panic attacks about six months ago.

No one other than Kara knew the depth of the issues Lena was dealing with then. It had gotten better, but Lena still struggled.

"I will always hold you," Kara said, "If you asked, I would never let you go."

Lena smiled as she downed the pill with some water before settling down in the bed. Kara turned off the light and climbed in, arms wrapping around Lena protectively. Lena drifted off to sleep in the warmth of Kara's embrace, falling asleep finally feeling relaxed for the first time all week.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you liked it! Any prompts are greatly appreciated. I have a running list of all the current prompts and I'm so excited to write them, but more are always welcome! **


End file.
